Blizzard Potion
Basic Information The Blizzard Potion is a rare and non-craftable seasonal potion that grants a special "jetpack"-like type of flight motion and will negate falling damage, together with an animated effect for 6 minutes, very similar to the effect to Bat Juice, except for the animated whirlwind that surrounds the player character (while Bat Juice "produces" flying shadow bats). This rare "seasonal" potion can only be obtained from Elfis (NPC traders) for ca. one month during Christmas event-times, but it cannot be crafted. This Potion was introduced to the game on December 13th 2017 with update R50 (Elfi's Toy Drive 2017 Update) together with Jingle Juice and returned for the annual Christmas event between December 19th 2018 and January 25th 2019 for Elfi's Wonderland 2018. How to obtain 8 bottles of Blizzard Potion could be purchased for 30 Rescued Toys from Elfis during the Christmas event Elfis during the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive 2017 and again during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018. Elfis are special seasonal NPCs that randomly appear only during Christmas event-times on blocks of Snow and Ice (rarely also on crafted blocks that have been placed on Snow or Ice) during day and night within a certain proximity around player characters. To find them and make more of them spawn, players are advised to traverse cold biomes like Frozen Oceans, Taigas, snowy Tundras, snow-covered Mountains and the like. Each Elfi has the same offers in its "shop" with the exact same prices. During Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that lasted from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019, the Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 contained 5 Blizzard Potion bottles on top of many Christmas-themed Recipe Pages and other useful items. The Recipe Pack "Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 also contained 5 units of Blizzard Potion. Potions like Blizzard Potion cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints, since they cannot be placed directly into the game world. These non-craftable potions will most likely become available again in December 2019. Until then, some "bottles" of Blizzard Potion can be given to you by players that have stored surplus ones on the game worlds where they were stored, since items are not transferable between worlds. How to obtain Rescued Toys During the annual Christmas event that lasts for ca. one month, Rescued Toys could be traded for Blizzard Potion at Elfis. 30 Rescued Toys are the price for 8 bottles of Blizzard Potions each - to be found in the "Items" TAB of the Elfis that are NPC traders that spawn on blocks of Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be used to buy seasonal Christmas-themed items and rare Christmas Recipes from Elfis. Rescued Toys can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 Toys. Reinbeaus do not drop any Rescued Toys outside the Christmas season though. The very rare fast Reaudolphs additionally appear during Christmas events in cold biomes and will then sometimes drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time (but at other times no Toys at all) when being killed. During the Christmas event 2018-2019, Reaudolphs could not be tamed. Reaudolphs and the colorful Holiday gift boxes will most likely spawn again during the next seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month, like they did during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps throughout the whole year. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free. 2 of these Traps can be found in every daily Login Chest (a new one beomes available each 4 hours, unless 2 chests have not been claimed yet), while additionally to that, one Small Trog Trap can occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts as well as from the loot bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during the annual Christmas event. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with (often) a few Rescued Toys and some random useful items inside, like consumables and/or explosives. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and otherwise random useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet with real money. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with until December and not use them, since these Trade Items cannot be consumed directly nor fed to Pets (different from Pumpkiru Candy. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019-2020 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. During the event Elfi's Wonderland 2018, Rescued Toys could be bought via Steam wallet as a content of 4 tiered Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store too. 100% of revenue from these bundles went to The Make-A-Wish Foundation that helps granting the wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. Depending on their tier 1-4, these bundles contained a stack of either 20, 50, 200 or 500 Rescued Toys. In 2017, during Elfi's Toy Drive, Rescued Toys also were part of unlockable community reward bundles for the Elfi's Community Toy Drive event. How to use Blizzard Potions Like any other Potion, Blizzard Potions can be consumed from your quickbar by selecting the according quickslot that you have filled with a (stack of) Blizzard Potion(s) and then clicking your right mouse-button. Only one potion will be consumed by that, and a short cooldown will prevent you from accidentally consuming another one right away. When consuming another Blizzard Potion while one is already in effect, the duration of the effect will merely be prolonged to 10 minutes again. The Blizzard Potion can be used and can be active at the same time as any Food that grants Fall Damage (made with Questionable Jerky). Potions cannot be displayed on any display containers like Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. In principle, Blizzard Potions can be used at the same time as Bat Juice, but the effect is pretty much the same and does not seem to "stack". Effects of Blizzard Potions One Blizzard Potion has a duration of ca. 6 minutes after being consumed and grants flight that is similar to how you use a jetpack in many other games. Additionally to that it completely negates falling damage. As long as a Blizzard Potion is active, the player character will be surrounded by swirling snow that can also be seen from 1st person view on the bottom of the screen, or from 3rd person view while flying a glider or when typing "O" (as the default key) while standing still. The Blizzard Potion has a short cooldown in order to not accidentally be used twice in a row. If you consume another Blizzard Potion while one is already still in effect, the timer for the effect will be reset to the full 6 minutes duration and will count down from that. After consuming such a potion, whenever you type and hold the key for jumping ("Space key" as the default key), your player character will fly upwards, even if s/he is already in mid-air. The jumping motion is replaced by this upwards flying movement and you cannot jump like usual while a Blizzard Potion is in effect. You can combine this with a forward-motion, or backwards or sideways too. You can fly very far if you just slightly tip the jump key repeatedly and hold down the key for forward walking ("w" is the default key) or type "NumLock" (as the default key) for AutoRun. As long as the "jump" key is pressed, Stamina will be used up for the straight upwards flying movement, and when the Stamina has run out, you can't fly any further while a Blizzard Potion is still in effect. The disadvantage of Blizzard Potion is that you cannot even jump one block in height to overcome small steps if you have used up all Stamina! Players who have bought the "Pro"-DLC have advantages when using a Blizzard Potion: they have twice as much Stamina (granted together with the Glider) and such can fly much longer. Additionally, they can activate the option "low gravity" for their game worlds which allows even longer flight movements because of the slower sinking motion. Moreover, on game worlds with low gravity, Stamina will regenerate while sinking, and the upwards motion will last a little longer after letting go of the "jump" key. Trivia The developers have stated in the patch notes that they do not plan to provide crafting recipes for these rare "seasonal" potions. http://store.steampowered.com/news/?appids=280790 The same goes for Jingle Juice, Love Potions, Bat Juice, Marigold Potions and Quick Potions. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:In Trade Category:Potions Category:Non-Craftable Category:Store